Destroyer
by Lady of the Lost and Found
Summary: It's been months and the Boys are back in Santa Carla to seek revenge on those who killed them. Despite their new lease on life the tables turn and they are forced to face an fearsome enemy that is out to get them. It's time to pay the Piper boys!
1. Prologue

She spent her life  
A silent Sentinel  
For all to fear  
She walks, she talks, she thinks, she feels,  
But no dare go near  
She takes in all she sees  
Nothing escapes her gaze  
And when she strikes  
She strikes for right  
A glorious sight

DESTROYER, DESTROYER, DESTROYER

_She's in town_

She came to be  
From a grand mistake  
A mystical charade  
Created to decide the good  
And bring repercussive aid  
As awareness filled her fame  
She examined those who leered  
Then she cleeved the air  
With her fiery stare  
Rend all those there

DESTROYER, DESTROYER, DESTROYER

_She's in town_

DESTROYER, DESTROYER, DESTROYER

_She's in town_

A day will come  
You'll be drawn into  
The center of your town  
And come upon a mass of steel  
That cracks the very ground  
Prepare to meet your judge  
Don't think to run away  
Just pray your face  
Holds no disgrace  
For the deadly Ace

DESTROYER, DESTROYER, DESTROYER

_She's in..._

DESTROYER, DESTROYER, DESTROYER

_She's in town_

_**Yeahhh!**_

**_DEEEEESTROOOOOOYEEEEERRRRRRR_**

_She's here_


	2. Chapter 1

**Greetings Sportsfans!**

**Long time no see. Well, I'm happy to announce that Fay and the Boys are back for their final installment of the Prima/Lost Boys storyline. This story is technically the third part of the three part epic but seeing how I yanked **House of the Rising Sun** off the net, we'll just call it Part 2. The main points that take place in** House **are explained in this chapter so never fear. Everything you wanted to know about it is in black and white for the very first time. Woot! And I threw in a little surprise in there for you. Fay thought that you'd enjoy it and you'll finally understand why I am writing up the **Mambo Italiano **piece. Heh hey!**

**Right folks, I really sincerly hope that this story will not be as long as **People Are Strange**because I don't think I have it in me to write another year-long novel. I will be continuing with **Little Fighter **so no worries there. I'm just experiencing some writers block on the Boys' half. They ran from that story and jumped into this one and I'm having a hell of a time trying to get them back to where they need to be. But anyways, I am going off-road and in a different direction with this piece. It'll still have the same characters we all know and love, with the exception of one new one...and _only _one new one and I hope everything works out the way it should. Just expect something that you've never experienced in any vampire film/story/fanfiction. I've been tossing this idea around for years and then it cropped up again a few months ago and now it wants out. So out it will come.**

**And for the record, like all my stories, the title of this one comes from a Twisted Sister song of the same name. The only difference is that I changed the lyrics slightly. All the he's and his are now she's and her. AND if you are going to read this story, please please please please please _listen to the song!_ I know it may sound strange but it will make sense later on. I promise. Download the song and if you can't, borrow it and if no one has a copy of it then go on YouTube and watch the live performance of it. I prefer the recording due to better sound quality but hey, get what you can. **

**You won't be disappointed. The song is the backbone of this** story. I couldn't believe it when I heard it for the first time. It was as if it was written specifically for this. Creepy.

Happy Reading

* * *

_I've always loved _Twisted Sister._ Not as much as I love the King but there's something about a bunch of macho guys making a spectacle of themselves in trashy leather and spandex outfits with a side order of bad cross-dresser make-up that just gets me. Paul would easily launch into his theory of how _Twisted Sister_ is more than just a "glam/hid" metal band with big hair but then if he did that Dwayne would put in his two-cents and then they'd start arguing and then I'd have to step in and shut them up or else they'd be at it for hours. I love _Twisted Sister_ but I don't want to be a part of a battle-of-the-bands debate that would probably end up in some sort of physical violence. _

_It always ends in a fist fit._

_It's been 20 years and they still can't seem to settle their differences in a more mature and sophisticated manner. I'm surprised that my son hasn't picked up on their "immature" traits. After all he's idolized Paul ever since he was 5. But then again I did explain to Paul exactly what would happen to him if I ever saw him influence my son in any way, shape or form. It seemed to work, with the small exception of that one time when my son called his 2__nd__ grade teacher a "candy stripper hard on" in front of the entire class. When asked why he said that, my son explained to the Principal that that was what his "Uncle Paul" had called his teacher when he had seen the class picture and that his uncle had explained to him that it meant that Ms. Cavendish was a "really nice lady." _

_Paul didn't dare show his face for five months after that. _

_Anyways, back to Dee Snider and the boys. Now you probably already guessed that the little ditty that I wrote doesn't belong to me. I'm a witch, not a poet so it stands that I clearly am not the owner of those words. _Twisted Sister_ is. Surprised? Didn't think so. You know me too well by now to be surprised by something like this. _

_Now those lyrics come from one of their older songs that they cooked up in the early 80's. I had no idea the song existed until I heard it a few weeks ago on an old vinyl record of _Under the Blade_ that my son had dug up from Dwayne's old record collection that's stashed away in the attic. At first I didn't pay any attention to it because when you've heard one _Twisted Sister_ song you've heard them all, or so people nowadays like to think. However it was the primal roar at the end of the song that really caught my attention and I kid you not, I stopped dead in my tracks. I _knew _that roar. _

_Thanks to the wonders of modern technology my son was able to whip up the lyrics for me off the internet and I couldn't believe what I was reading. It couldn't be. How the hell could an 80's Hair Metal band know about…that? They titled the song _"Destroyer"_ and after studying the lyrics closely I knew that it was too in-depth to be mere coincidence. When I pointed this out to Dwayne he just told me to leave it alone and forget all about it. There was no use in trying to explain and re-live the past. Well he was right about that but I couldn't leave it alone. More like it wouldn't leave _me _alone. _

_I've been wrestling with past memories ever since I heard that song and I can't seem to find a damn moments peace. I'll be honest, it's been driving me crazy. I can't even sleep properly without having David appear in my dreams along with that…that thing. God damn it. It's been 20 years. Why can't the past just leave me alone? _

_Never mind, I already know the answer to that one. I'm a Prima, I don't get left alone. Whether it's the Family or my damn conscience I always have to stress over something. Sometimes it really sucks being me. Damn psychic abilities. _

_So after giving it a lot, and let me stress _**a lot,** _of thought I've decided to write it all down. All of it. The whole shebang. I should have known that by writing _People Are Strange_ I wouldn't be able to just leave it at that. If David has any involvement in it, you know it's going to be a long ass epic. Even now that guy still manages to get under my skin and make my life miserable. I knew I should have killed him in New Orleans rather than let him live after we brought back Dwayne, Paul and Marko from limbo. _

_You know about that right?_

_Wait…you wouldn't. Damn. Okay I'll make this very brief. After the Boys were killed back on that fateful night 20 years ago yadda, yadda, yadda, David and I went all the way to New Orleans to seek help from one of my aunts who has a certain knack for communicating and raising the dead. Yeah, one of my aunts is a necromancer. That shouldn't come as a surprise because you know that my family is the biggest collection of oddballs and Italian psychos this side of the Atlantic. So we asked for her help and she agreed, under one condition. Like all full-blooded Italians, driving a hard bargain is second nature to us. In order to bring back the Boys, we had to repay her with one vampire soul. Yep, a soul belonging to a bloodsucker. See the dilemma?_

_Before you say anything the answer is no. As much as I was tempted to, and let me tell you I was sorely tempted, I did not hand over David. I should have, but I didn't. I'm such a moron. No honestly I am because if I had, this whole mess that I'm about to explain to you never would have happened and all of our lives would have been a lot easier and no one would have died. But, like I said, I can never get a break. _

_So in the end my aunt brought Dwayne, Paul and Marko back to life…as humans, while David ran into an old rival/mortal enemy of his that just happened to be lurking in the gutters of the city. Then you throw in my meddling vampire-hating family and a few old great-aunts who wanted to teach me a lesson that I would never forget, my family is all about tough love here, things got really out of control. Think fighting in the streets, vampire against witch against witch against vampire and one really nasty plot to overturn the city and the Family and you pretty much have it. _

_At one point we all nearly died in a blazing inferno but somehow David managed to save our hides and got us out of the flaming industrial warehouse before it blew. David's arch-nemesis however also managed to make it out in one piece. But thankfully I had a few relatives that were still on my side and they called in the Italian cavalry, complete with rolling pins, wooden spoons, boiling holy oil and chainsaws. I was never so happy to be Italian until that very moment. As for the bargain, my dear old man-hating necromancer aunt decided that she'd much rather have the Evil Bloodsucker from Hell (not David but his psychotic enemy) as her newest plaything rather than David himself. _

_Supposedly she preferred brunettes to blondes. _

_Don't ask. _

_So in the end, when all was said and done, David and I managed to accomplish what we had set out to do without killing each other, more or less. The Boys were back and my family discovered that I had been dating a vampire but forgave me once they realized that said vampire was once again a living, breathing member of the human race and intended to make an honest woman out of me. My family was so pleased by this that they even paid for the engagement ring. _

_Dwayne was human for two weeks and already the bridal shower invitations had been sent out. My relatives wanted to make sure that Dwayne stayed human and didn't decide to follow Marko and Paul into becoming bad-ass vampires again. And that my friend is what you would call the Italian version of a shotgun wedding. _

_So, a month later the Big Day came and every blood relation and friend of the Family was flown into New Orleans to be a part of what Marko had christened "The Godmother of all Weddings". Everyone loves a scandal so the entire body count for the reception was just over six hundred and forty people…and that was just my side. Everyone wanted to see "the vampires" and for that one day the "loath all vampires" rule was dropped so that David, Marko and Paul could attend in safety without worrying about being hexed into another dimension. Aside from the mandatory insanity, crying fits and cat fights, the whole thing ran pretty smoothly. Paul ended up making out with one of my cousins and was later tossed into the 6 tier wedding cake by her older brother, Marko got to test his mafia knowledge with a few of my "shady" uncles and David got plastered and ended up kicking my cousin Tony's ass in the _Rasputine _dance. None of us ever knew that David was a _Rasputine_ champion. Paul and Marko teased him mercilessly about it for months after that. _

_But like everything else, the honeymoon had to come to an end at some point. Dwayne and I moved to Ohio to get as far away from my relations as possible and seeing that there were no Primas in Ohio, we thought that it was the best choice. As for the Boys, they swore to stay away from Santa Carla and the last Dwayne and I saw of them, they had decided to head over to San Diego in order to join up with a small vampire pack that David was familiar with. Right then I should have known that something was up. _

_David joining up with a pack? C'mon. David's not the type to take orders from someone. He's the type that gives the orders and expects them to be carrier out to the letter. Even Dwayne felt that something was off when the Boys drove away on newly acquired Harleys provided by yours truly as a post-wedding gift. After all they had come through for us with the wedding and they were Dwayne's best men. Even if they were vampires, I still had to follow through with tradition and give them something. Paul was the one to suggest the Harleys. I never should have let Dwayne agree but what are a few hogs between friends? _

_The funny thing about it was I didn't get any of the warning signs that I would usually get in an event like this. David and I still had some sort of bond between us but I guess being across the country from one another spread the connection too thin. If I had gotten any sort of inkling as to what David and the others were up to I would have been on their asses so fast it would have made their heads spin. Still, that's just an excuse I give myself whenever I think about it. I _knew _that David was up to something. I didn't know what, but I knew it important. And important to David usually meant killing someone. _

_So this memoir is to fill you in on what that "_something_" was and how it managed to snowball out of control and turn into something that none of us had ever expected. You know that saying about how things always come back to haunt you? Let me tell you something, it's true. Some people call it karma, some people call it coincidence and others, well, and others just call it fate. Whatever it is you back bet your life on it that whatever you do today, tomorrow or ten years from now, it will come back and bite you in the ass, or in the neck…whichever you prefer. Be you human, vampire or whatever. _

_They learned that the hard way. They never should have gone back to Santa Carla and they never should have done what they did. But how were they supposed to know that their actions would end in bloodshed and tears? How the hell were any of us supposed to know that there was something out there that was bigger than any of us could ever expect? _

_We couldn't. But now we know. And at a price that demanded payment but no one was willing to pay. But someone had to. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a life for a life. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Greetings folks!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was living, breathing, eating and sleeping Harry Potter for the past couple of weeks, as I'm sure some of you were too, so I wasn't able to finish this chapter until now. If all goes as planned I'll rotate my chapter updates between Destroyer and Little Fighter that way I'll still be able to write both without putting any on hold because I know that if I did that, I'd never finish either story. Many many thanks to those who have read and reviewed the story and kudos to all you readers who have waited patiently for me to get my butt in gear and put up chapters. I love you guys.**

**I've just discover that Fay doesn't play as big a role in this segment as she did in People Are Strange. I know, I know, but she'll still be around so no worries. For some reason this story focuses more on David than anything else...so this ought to be interesting. I hope I'm able to do him justice. **

**Happy Reading**

* * *

_Everyone knows that what goes around comes around sooner or later. It's one of those things that you just can't avoid, no matter where you go or how fast you run. Running won't help you delay the inevitable…it'll just make it more intense. _

_And that's what Sam, Edgar and Allan found out the night the full moon over Santa Carla shone orange. It would be a night that no one would ever forget. It was the night that David broke his promise and started something that could only end one way. _

_Badly_

"Hey man, I don't know why we have to be here after hours. There's hasn't been any trouble for months." Sam said in an edgy tone as glanced about while clutching a make-shift wooden cross tightly in his hands.

The Boardwalk after-hours was a creepy place even without head-banging vampires lurking around. Ever since he and Michael along with the Frog brothers had dusted the Lost Boys things had been pretty calm around Santa Carla. After confirming that the mayor of Santa Carla was not a werewolf after all, he and the Frogs had seen very little action in the monster department. Sam was kind of glad really because he didn't enjoy the notion of getting his head ripped off by random ghouls. The Frog brothers however they weren't too happy with the situation. No monsters meant no business and no business meant no excitement, which was why they were lurking around the Boardwalk in the first place. Edgar had a hunch that they would see something tonight and Sam had caved in and agreed to go along least he be forced to spend another night being babysat by Star.

"Will you quit whining?" Allan muttered as he looked around with half-narrowed eyes, searching the shadows for any signs of movement as he kept one hand on his loaded water gun that hung across his chest.

"Whining? I'm just stating facts man. There hasn't been a single vampire, ghoul or ghost ever since we destroyed the vampires and there never will be. It's about time you guys realized it." Sam growled as he spun around and nearly tripped over his own feet after seeing something out of the corner of his eye move. A few seconds later a large brown rat scurried away from an overflowing garbage can and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Santa Carla is prime stalking territory and it's only a matter of time before a new pack of vampires move in." Edgar stated gruffly as he lead the trio through the Boardwalk, his eyes never staying still as he swept the area for any signs that would confirm his suspicions.

"Yeah, you told us that like a hundred times already. Can we go now? We've been over every inch of this place _twice_. There's nothing here." Sam said as he edged closer to the Frogs as a chilling breeze came off the Pacific and made him shiver.

"For once I have to agree with Sam. The Boardwalk's empty. We might have better luck next time." Allan said after a while as the cold night air started to get to him. Wearing nothing but a sleeveless t-shirt and a flannel vest, the same get-up that his brother was wearing, he would never admit that he was freezing.

"I'm telling you I know that there's something here." Edgar growled as he stopped and slowly rotated on the spot, looking around carefully.

"Well if it was here it isn't here now so can we go already before we turn into popsicles?" Sam asked as he tucked the cross under one arm and quickly blew on his hands in an attempt to warm them.

"This is the last time I go out hunting with you." Edgar sighed as he faced his brother and Sam and nodded his head slightly.

"Fine by me. I got better things to do with my time." Sam said as he tried to hide his relief as he walked over to the nearest garbage can and tossed the cross into it.

"Oh yeah, like what? Babysitting?" Edgar growled, ticked off at the fact that his hopes for taking out another monster were non-existent.

"Well it sure beats wandering around empty parks at three in the morning." Sam shot back as the two boys glared at each other and an argument would have ensued if Allan hadn't directed their attention elsewhere.

"Hey, shut up both of you. Do you hear that?" He asked as he titled his head to the side and listened.

"I…I don't hear anything." Sam muttered as he looked around quickly and edged towards the Frog brothers as he did so.

"I hear it. It's coming from over there." Edgar nodded his head to his left and after he and his brother exchanged a look they headed over to check things out.

"Hey, wait up!" Sam hissed as he hurried to catch up to them, bringing up the rear. "Okay, just for the record, I think this is a really bad idea." Sam said as the sound of creaking wood became louder.

"Quiet." Allan murmured as he raised his water gun at the same time Edgar drew a wooden stake from his vest. The three boys walked quietly towards the source of the noise and when they passed the water-gun booth they all slowed to a stop at what they saw. The antique carousel was slowly rotating in the darkness. The bright lights and tinny music were off while the wooden horses moved up and down on their own accord; the only sound coming from the ride was the tired creaks and groans of the mobile horses.

"A malfunctioning carousel, real scary." Sam snorted as they watched the carousel for a few moments. Whatever remark Edgar was going to say to Sam faded as the carousel began to slow down before it stopped all together.

Draped carelessly over a white horse's head was Marko's patched and stained biker jacket and as Edgar unclipped his flashlight and trained it on the jacket, faint streams of sinister laughter drifted towards them on the night air.

"No way." Allan whispered out-loud as he stared at the unmistakable jacket that hung there like a disturbing calling-card. He recognized that jacket all right, they all did and they all knew what it meant.

"This is impossible…they're dead." Sam said as a faint familiar chuckle made him jump a mile. He wrenched a stake out of Edgar's vest but when he turned around, there was no one there.

"Run." Edgar said from between clenched teeth and the others didn't need to be told twice as the three of them took off like shots, heading for the Boardwalk entrance.

_Sam…_

"Guys! Guys! Not that way! We gotta get off the Boardwalk! This way!" Sam shouted as he shuddered involuntarily when he felt a familiar presence watching him.

Not bothering to slow down, Edgar and Allan backtracked and followed Sam as they ran towards the beach. They knew that their only chance was to hide somewhere but no matter where they turned on the Boardwalk, the laughter and chills always kept them running in the opposite direction.

"Where are they? I can't see them." Allan shouted over his shoulder as he dared to look up at the night sky, fully expecting to see a horde of flying vampires soaring after them.

"But they can see us. They're toying with us, c'mon!" Edgar growled as he leapt off the cement steps and stumbled slightly when he hit the sand.

"If we go out in the open we're dead!" Allan said as he skidded to a halt. Sam brushed past him before he took a flying leap off the stairs.

"We're dead if we stay here! We gotta get to the water!" Edgar shouted as he gritted his teeth and put everything he had in running as fast as he could. He knew that if they could get to the water, they'd be safe. Vampires couldn't touch running water but the only problem was that the distance from himself to the surfs edge was quite large and he could feel the vampires closing in even if he couldn't see them.

_Sam…_

"We'll never make it!" Sam panted as he followed Edgar, sand flying every which way as they ran pell-mell to the water's edge.

"Shut up and run!" Allan shouted as he came up behind Sam, breathing hard and kept looking over his shoulder in fear.

The three boys ran as they'd never ran before and as the ocean came closer they put on an extra burst of speed and went all-out, running neck-and-neck as the sinister laughter followed them like a second shadow, edging them onward.

"_Ah_!" Sam cried out as his foot snagged on something large that was half-buried in the sand. He fell flat on his face just as Edgar and Allan cried out at the same time and landed in a heap on top of each other, their vampire stalking gear flying in every direction. Sam scrambled madly to his feet and shot a quick glance over his shoulder to see what he had stumbled over. What he saw lying in the sand instantly sucked the adrenaline right out of him.

"Nanook." He choked as he stared dumbstruck at what was left of the mangled malamute carcass that had been his faithful dog. Tears sprung to his eyes as he sunk to his knees, one hand held out as if to touch Nanook's bloodied head but he just couldn't do it.

It would seem that they weren't the only ones being hunted.

_Sam…_

"Sam, c'mon!" Edgar shouted as he grabbed Sam by his arm and tried to drag the confounded teenager to his feet, but it was no use.

"Oh man." Allan whined under his breath as he backed up into Edgar, his face deathly pale as he searched his pockets for anything that could be used as a weapon. Standing between them and the water's edge were two smirking, firey-eyed vampires who looked exactly as they did the night they were wasted. The three awesome monster bashers latched onto each other out of pure fear as they looked death in the face…again.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked weakly as he swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly bone dry. He and Allan looked to Edgar for a plan of action but the eldest Frog could do nothing more than shake his head. They were trapped.

Paul's cocky smirk slowly turned into a spine-chilling sneer as he locked eyes with Allan and lazily twirled Nanook's bloodied collar on his forefinger. Allan's hands shook as he looked Paul over with wide eyes, still unable to believe what he was seeing. This guy had been reduced to slime over four months ago. He had seen it with his own eyes so then how the _hell_ was Death Breath standing there in one piece?

Edgar swallowed hard as he and Marko stared each other down. Despite the fact that he honestly felt like running and screaming Edgar stood his ground, even when Marko cracked his knuckles and flashed Edgar a toothy smile that was anything but friendly.

"Hello boys." Purred the voice that had been haunting Sam's mind from somewhere in the darkness. The three boys turned around to look on in horror as David calmly strolled towards them, his hands shoved into the pockets of his trench coat. "You look surprised."

Edgar and Allan looked at each other as Sam trembled between them. The image of Nanook's mangled body was as clear as day in his head and he could only guess at how they would end up looking like once the vampires were done with them. The very idea made his stomach turn sour and he heaved.

David chuckled softly at the terrified expressions on their faces while Paul and Marko cackled evilly like a pair of crones, enjoying the moment. _Man_ did it feel good.

"Payback's a bitch huh Marko?" Paul snickered as he flung the collar in Allan's face and was rewarded with a surprised cry from the Frog.

"Definitely Paul, definitely." Marko cracked a kink in his neck as he prowled around the huddled group in order to cut off any attempt of running back to the Boardwalk. With David, Paul and Marko flanking them and the ocean to their backs, Sam, Edgar and Allan had nowhere to go but six feet under.

"If we go down we're takin' you with us." Edgar growled in a false show of bravado that just seemed to amuse the vampires even more.

"Is that a fact?" David tilted his head slightly to the side as he watched them out of the corner of his eye. All he had to do was arch an eyebrow and Edgar's act withered away in seconds, exposing the scared and helpless sixteen year-old that he really was. "Thought so."

"You won't get away with this David. Michael's going to know it was you." Sam spat as Paul and Marko slowly circled closer, herding the boys closer together.

"That's the point." David mused as he watched the three with an almost eager expression as he basked in the waves of fear that rolled off the teens, enjoying every second of the long-awaited moment.

He, Marko and Paul had spent many a night planning out every little detail, perfecting what would be their most satisfying kill while keeping it all under wraps. David knew that the connection he had with Fay was slowly waning but he also knew never to underestimate the chances of her finding out. As Murphy's Law stated whatever can go wrong would go wrong so David had to make damn sure that everything they did was kept under the radar.

And now it was all falling perfectly into place and David couldn't have been happier.

"_On three?"_

Paul mentally nudged David as Marko laughed out-loud as he strained against his self-control in order to hold out for a few more moments before he got the chance to pay Edgar back for ramming a wooden stake through his chest. He was going to go ape shit on that kid's ass and by the time he was done with him, there wouldn't be enough left of Edgar for the cops to properly identify.

David didn't respond for a moment as he inhaled deeply and sighed softly. The wild disjointed rhythm of Sam's heart was practically music to his hears and he couldn't help but wait that extra moment to marvel at how easy it had all turned out. They had gone to the Emerson's homestead in order to take them out there but to their surprise all they had found was an unsuspecting Star and the dog. David had enjoyed every moment of Star's demise. There had been nothing short and sweet about it.

After making sure that their calling card would be recognizable to Michael whenever he arrived back at the house, David and the others went out hunting for the youngest Emerson. It had been Paul's idea to plant the dog's body on the beach just for the hell of it and surprisingly it worked out perfectly.

Speaking of perfectly…

"_Here he comes."_ David thought to himself as he zeroed in on a faint sound in the distance. He could barely make it out over the crash of the surf but he knew what bike the screaming engine belonged to. It was just too easy.

"Three." David's vampiric side surfaced as he laughed long and hard, reveling in the moment. Maybe it was a bit too dramatic but David didn't care. After all the crap he had gone through in order to get to this point, he could afford to ham it up slightly. However Marko and Paul thought differently and it took them all of two seconds to pry the Frogs apart from Sam before they went to town. And oh did they go to town.

"NO!" Edgar screamed as Allan was thrown cross the beach with Paul hot on his trail aiming to kick the living snot out of the kid before he killed him.

Allan tried to struggle to his feet but Paul didn't give him the chance before he grabbed Allan's right leg and yanked the kid onto his back. Allan's screech of pain echoed across the empty stretch of sand as Paul viciously twisted his leg to an unnaturally angle, snapping the bone in two. His plan of action was simple. Inflict as much pain as physically possible before he ripped Allan's throat out and the best way to do that was to break every bone in his body. So Paul started from the bottom and worked his way up. First were the legs, and then came the ribs along with a few brutal kicks to the stomach and spine. From there he went to work on the hands, arms and finally the skull so by the time he was satisfied with his handiwork Allan was more dead than alive. All that was left to do was to leave his signature mark and he nearly tore Allan's head clean off as his ripped his throat open with his fangs but didn't drain the kid. Instead Paul sat there and watched as Allan bled to death while he licked his fingers clean and hummed along to a _Whitesnake_ song that was playing in his head.

"_You sick fuck! Allan!"_ Edgar screamed as he tried to barrel his way to his dying brother's side but no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't break Marko's hold on him.

"Take a good look cause you'll be joinin' him in a second." Marko sneered as he clamped a hand on the back of Edgar's head, holding him painfully by the hair as he forced him to watch Allan choke one final time and go still.

"ALLAN!" Edgar wailed as Marko threw his head back and howled out into the night. Marko wasn't going to be as merciful as Paul, if merciful is what you would call it. Paul finished Allan off in a record breaking time of two minutes flat while Marko intended to drag out the older brother's torture for as long as he could. This wasn't some sort of hyped-up feeding frenzy. This was revenge and when a vampire dished out revenge, he didn't do it for the kill; he did it for the pleasure.

"_You fucking bastard_!" Edgar snarled as he writhed from side to side with a sudden surge of adrenaline that caught Marko off guard. Knowing that he only had seconds left, Edgar steeled himself and rammed his elbow into Marko's stomach as hard as he could while he plunged his other hand into his pant pocket.

"Any last words?" Marko laughed, not even flinching when Edgar hit him.

"Yeah. Up yours jackass!" Edgar snarled as he yanked his hand out of his pocket and whipped a palm-sized wooden cross into Marko's face. The four corners of the wooden cross were sharpened to thick points and when one of the corners grazed Marko's cheek, the vampire shrieked and backed off as if he had been scalded.

"Ah shit! Holy oil!" Marko snarled as he pressed a hand to the scorched area and shook his head. Edgar didn't waste a second. While Marko was distracted he dived to the ground and snatched up Allan's discarded water pistol with both hands. It almost felt as if he were in a Stallone flick. Edgar rolled onto his back, leveling the water gun just as Marko charged. Gritting his teeth, Edgar let Marko have it as the vampire lunged at him, aiming to gut him with a swipe of his claws.

Marko snarled when the holy water hit him in the chest but he didn't back off a second time. He was too close to getting his revenge and he wasn't going to let the kid that killed him get away a second time.

"Why?" Sam choked as the sand started to turn red as it took on the appearance of some sort of twisted Jackson Pollock painting. Blood went everywhere as Marko began to tear into Edgar, embedding his teeth into Edgar's forearm with such force that the bone broke under the pressure of the bite.

"Jesus! Get the fuck off me! Sam!" Edgar yelled as he tried to grapple Marko with his free arm, both of them rolling over in the sand as the vampire fought to keep the upper hand.

"Why not?" David answered as he dragged Sam away from the two by the scruff of his neck. Sam squirmed like a worm on a hook but David's death grip couldn't be broken. Ignoring Sam's cries of protest and pathetic mewling, David turned his gaze to the far end of the main beach. The bike was getting closer and David could make out the distinct flash of headlights that weaved along the Boardwalk before the bike sped onto the sand.

"And here comes the cavalry, right on time." David said out-loud as he yanked Sam off his feet and clamped him to his side. Holding Sam in a stranglehold, David walked forward as the bike raced closer, moving away from the others so that Michael could get a good look at the carrot that David was dangling at the end of a stick, Sam being the carrot.

"Looks like he's going to try to save you." David smirked as he planted Sam in front of him, one arm wrapped around his throat while the other pinned Sam's right arm behind his back.

"He's gonna kick you ass David." Sam spat as David squeezed his arm a little too tightly, cutting off his airway for a moment.

"Oh I hope so." David chuckled quietly as he kept his eyes locked on the growing figure in the distance. So close….so close. "Now scream."

"Nevaaaa_aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh_!" Sam screamed as David gave his trapped arm a vicious twist, snapping his wrist with a clever twist of his hand. Sam pitched forward as his knees buckled under him but David held him up as he continued to squeeze, coaxing out sounds that had no business coming from a human being.

"Sammy!" Michael's voice shouted out over the growl of his engine as he came close enough to see Sam in David's clutches. Even from that distance Michael could make out David's sneering features in the darkness and he pushed the bike to its limit as time quickly ran out.

"Mike! No Mike! Go back! Mike!" Sam tried to warn his brother as he realized that the whole thing had been one giant set-up.

David bared his fangs in Michael's direction before he bit into Sam's throat from behind, moving fast in order to drain as much blood from Sam as he could before Michael got too close.

"_NO_!" Michael's cry echoed along the empty beach, momentarily catching the attention of the other vampires but they paid no heed to what was going on. David had made it clear to them that whatever happened between himself and Michael, they were supposed to stay out of it. Michael was David's kill and Paul and Marko knew better than to interfere with David when he was on the warpath.

"Come and get me." David muttered quietly under his breath after he unlocked his jaws and flung Sam onto the sand. He had taken enough to send the kid into shock but not enough to kill him. He'd finish the job after he was through with the eldest Emerson brother.

Michael's anguished scream made David smile as he stood there, as calm as could be with his arms held open, practically beckoning Michael to strike him. He knew he had Michael, there was no doubt about that. He just stood there and waited for Michael to make his fatal move and the Emerson did not hesitate to disappoint. As the bike bore down on him in order to hit him straight on, David neatly side-stepped out of the way and threw out his left arm. The move worked perfectly. Michael hit the sand with the wind knocked out of him as his bike sped off and flipped over, nearly hitting Paul before it crashed in a heap with the engine still running.

"What a pleasant surprise." David growled as he reached over, grabbed Michael by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "You come running to save your brother but tell me Michael, who's going to save you?"

"You killed them David! Star, Sam….why?! Why didn't you just kill me? Isn't that what this is all about? Why the hell didn't you just kill me?" Michael didn't lash out or struggle as he stood before David, looking him in the eye. He knew what was coming. He had known the moment that he had discovered Star's body in her bedroom, propped up on the bed like some sort of demented doll

"Why? Because I felt like it." David murmured quietly as he brought his face an inch away from Michael's. The two stared at each other, one with murder in his eyes and the other with a quiet resolve that wouldn't break. David wanted to make Michael suffer. He wanted to take him down piece by piece and strip away his dignity in the same fashion that had been done to him. He wanted to make Michael beg for death before he was through with him.

"Go to hell." Michael spat before he broke eye contact and looked down at Sam who was lying in a heap on the sand. He wouldn't fight him. He would not let David have the satisfaction of breaking him. He would cheat David out of his revenge. It's what Star would have wanted.

David's eyes flashed crimson as he realized what Michael was doing. Before he could stop himself David let out an infuriated roar and lashed out, striking Michael with a blinding shot to the face. Michael's head jerked to the side with such speed that his neck snapped like a dry twig. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

"You first." David sneered as he glared down at Michael's body with pure venom in his eye. All of his careful planning and waiting had unraveled in the span of two seconds and David didn't know who to hate more, Michael for refusing to rise to his challenge or himself for losing control. Suddenly the sweet taste of revenge turned sour in his mouth and David turned away from the body as he felt Paul's presence behind him.

"You gonna finish the twerp?" Paul asked as he nudged Sam with his foot, turning the kid over onto his back before he glanced at David.

"Fuck it." David snapped and Paul quickly took a few steps back. He knew that tone.

"Alright, fine." Paul murmured as he held his hands up and shrugged. He wasn't going to be the one to start anything.

"Uh David?" Marko called out from behind the two. He had Edgar pinned to the sand and although the kid was barely alive and hardly recognizable, Marko didn't move from his crouched position.

"What!" David snarled as he whirled around. "What is it!"

Marko looked steadily at David for a second before he turned his head and nodded towards the Boardwalk. "We're not alone."

"What the?" Paul muttered under his breath before he realized what he was seeing. "Shit! Dave, watch it!" Paul grabbed David by his jacket and yanked him as hard as he could, both of them stumbling sideways just as a wooden arrow zipped past and hit the sand. If Paul hadn't been so quick to react, the arrow would have nailed David right through heart.

"Who is it? Argh!" Marko yelped as he tumbled off of Edgar with a wooden shaft buried in his shoulder. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! They're blessed!" Marko screeched as he ripped the arrow out and flung it away.

"_Get the hell away from my grandons!_" A familiar voice roared out like a lion as Paul and David dove to the sand as another arrow flew in their direction. In the darkness it was damn near impossible to see the arrows coming and David could barely hear the silent missiles over the incoming surf.

It looked like Grandpa Emerson certainly knew his stuff when it came to killing vampires.

"Hang on Henry!" Another voice called out and the hokey sound of a _La_ _Cucaracha_ car horn blared out loudly, making the vampires pause for a split second in utter disbelief. It was a split second that Henry Emerson wasn't going to waste.

"Now Frank!" Henry smacked the roof of his old pick-up truck just as Frank Grisham flicked on the flood lights that were mounted along the truck's roof. Even though they were still a fair distance from the boys, the lights were far reaching and when they blinked to life, howls of pain rang out as Frank threw the truck into drive and stepped on it while Henry braced himself as he stood tall in the truck's flatbed.

"Get out of here!" David snarled at Paul as he tried to scurry into the shadows but no matter which direction he moved in, the high-watt UV bulbs seemed to find him and tried to keep him pinned to the ground. The light was so bright that it blinded him and seared his brain, throwing him off completely. In his panic, David didn't know which way was up or down, left or right. All he just had to get out of the light before it roasted him alive.

"Hold her steady!" Henry called out to his old friend as he notched another arrow in his bow and pulled it back, aiming for the writhing figure with platinum blonde hair. One of the vampires had managed to get out of the lights range while the other refused to leave the leader behind but Henry couldn't care less. It was the leader he was after and he was going to nail that son of a bitch and mount his god-damn head on his wall before the night was through.

"Hurry Henry, the cops are here!" Frank called out as he fought to keep the old truck steady as it bounced and jolted along the beach.

Sure enough four squad cars were racing along the sand towards the vampires from both directions with their lights flashing and sirens blaring. Henry had called up the cavalry after he had arrived home and found Star's body and Michael's bike missing. After all his years of retirement Henry Emerson still knew how to think like a vampire and it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. Luckily Frank had driven him home that night from their monthly drinking get-together because Henry knew he was going to need someone else to help him take out the vampires who had targeted his family yet again.

"Late again. Damn fuzz is never around when you need 'em." Henry growled as he sighted down the shaft as the truck jerked from side to side, the shock absorbers groaning under the effort of keeping the large truck upright. "Steady as she goes…." Henry murmured to himself as he closed one eye and released the arrow.

"Damn!" He growled when he heard a high-pitched shriek a second later. That was not the type shriek he wanted to hear.

"Did you get him?" Frank shouted out of the window as he jerked the truck to the right in order to avoid running over the body of Sam's dead dog. Yet as he did so the UV lights swept away from David and the others for a few seconds before Frank could straighten out the truck.

"Winged the bastard." Henry spat as he quickly latched onto the lights in order to keep himself from tumbling over the side of the truck when it turned too quickly. The police cars skidded to sudden halts in showers of sand but even then Henry Emerson knew that they were too late.

The vampires were gone.


End file.
